Two Hearts
by Kanmeros
Summary: A young pony couple struggle with their relationship.  When Aero realizes what has happening between them, he returns to Vinyl Scratch in hopes to renew their romance...


TWO HEARTS

By

RedDragonKan

This has been going on for an entire week. What was once a thriving and loving couple has been reduced to a pair of ponies shouting at each other over the smallest of things after they had their first real argument several days ago. In fact, both Aero and Vinyl Scratch had forgotten what was that they were fighting about anymore. Every morning they would wake up at different times of the day and refuse to say good morning to each other. They would eat at different places of the house, and not even look at each other's eyes whenever they walked past each other. The rest of the Skies were getting worried about them. While Aero and Vinyl would interact with the rest of the extensive family, they would also ignore each other if a member of the family came to talk to both of them. Stormy has tried in vain to knock sense into Aero, while being rebuked by telling him that it was "none of his business". Aero however soon apologized and decided to keep it between himself and Vinyl from that point on. Like today, this was no different. As soon as they woke up, their eyes met and sparks started to fly.

"Look, I am not going to repeat myself. I did not do what you accused me of that time Aero! I am telling you the truth!"

"The truth can be funny at times, V. Like that time when you told me you "forgot" to pick up Robin after school while raining and you decided to spend that time making your remixes at home. It was lucky that Rocky went back and brought him home. How would you feel if he got something worse than the cold he received?"

"Aero, that isn't fair." Vinyl said hurt "I was finishing my work and went immediately to get Robbie. Everypony in this house knows that but you don't see it that way. In fact, I met both Rocky and Rob halfway through and got them ponchos since neither of them thought of getting them before they went to school. Does that count for anything, Aero?"

"Look, I have no time for this, I am going out."

Aero walked towards the door in their room and Vinyl tried to catch him before he was gone. Before she could stop him however, the door slammed right on her face. Vinyl looked down and sighed.

"Aero…I'm sorry."

Aero quickly trotted downstairs and passed by the living room before any of the ponies residing there could notice him. Slamming the door behind him, he headed to Greenhoof's pub, just down the neighborhood. Aero climbed the few steps and entered the double doors into the pub. Quite a few ponies he knew from Ponyville were there either eating or drinking extravagant drinks. He was glad however, that none of the Skies were present. He wouldn't be able to stand having to explain himself about the latest outburst with Vinyl. He slumped in front of the counter where Greenhoof was currently serving a strong smelling saltlick to a dark blue pony. The bartender then faced Aero and his lips parted in a smile.

"Hello Aero! Want the usual?"

"Yes Greenhoof and add a couple of limes with it if you please."

"Gotcha, one extra strong tequila mixed with berry juice saltlick coming up!"

While he waited for his drink, another pony sat by his side on a stool. Aero looked from the corner of his eye at a crimson coated Pegasus with silvery mane and what it appeared to be odd to some, one eye red and another yellow. Aero then looked back at the rack of bottles in front of him.

"Let me guess. Another fight."

"Leave me alone, Crimson. Not in the mood."

"Aw come on, Aero. What was it this time? Talking will help your mood, trust me on this."

"Fine. We had the usual squabble about Vinyl's irresponsible ways. Nothing new."

"Hm…" CrimsonFeather mused. "I am sorry to say, but haven't you both argued enough already? Not that I am keeping count, but it has been well over a week since you told me you had problems back home with her. Don't you want to do more than just fight?"

"Yes. Don't know how to do anything else at the moment however."

"Maybe the problem isn't her. Ever thought of that?"

Aero turned his head and glared at Crimson.

"Are you saying *I* am the cause of our arguments?"

"Not entirely, but you know what they say, it takes two to tango."

By this time Aero received his saltlick and tasted it, forgetting about adding the lime. He was now considering about what Crimson told him, and how all of this started. His mind traced back days when everything just erupted and what was the cause of their current situation. While he accepted that Vinyl was to blame for the most part, he started recollecting things he forgot about their first time arguing. He closed his eyes as he remembered twisting the reality of the situation and the fact that his mouth kept only pointing out her as the sole culprit. In fact, every time something like this came up, there was little or no stance when Vinyl even pointed anything at him. She kept apologizing on top of that, and he just didn't seem to care. Now he was asking himself what he was becoming to her. Was it worth losing her over every other detail that happened? Especially when they first met that fateful night when he found she and Robin exhausted in an alley after being persecuted by the authorities. He remembered when he offered a hoof to them both and invited them for a drink in a late night restaurant. He enjoyed her company so much that he didn't hesitate in seeing her again, and then become her stallionfriend. Aero licked some more saltlick and left the rest, making a decision.

"You know Crimson…you're right. I have to go now."

"Alright, see ya Aero."

When Aero exited the pub, CrimsonFeather took a taste from the leftover saltlick and shuddered. He wondered how a Pegasus could stand this stuff at all. He then turned to the bartender and ordered something milder to pass the time.

Vinyl was in their room, nestled on the bed while playing idly with her keytar. Her eyes were puffy after crying during Aero's absence and they kept glowing a faint shade of red every now and then. She then heard a knocking on the door and got down from the bed to check who it was.

"Robbie? If it's you, you know you can come in anytime without knocking."

"It's me V."

Vinyl blinked at hearing Aero's voice and quickly opened the door to let him in. She noticed that he no longer had that angry look on his face, being replaced by an apologetic look followed with a similar look on his eyes. He was carrying a saddle bag on his back as well. Vinyl had a look of disdain looking at him after what happened earlier on.

"May I come in?" he said as soft as he could manage.

"Well, it is our room after all, so sure."

They both entered the room as Vinyl sat at the edge of the bed, staring at Aero expectantly. Aero cleared his throat and began talking.

"V, I just wanted to apologize, not for today, but for everyday since everything went downhill. I was very unfair to you and I just realized it while I was gone."

"Took you a drink to realize that, Aero?"

"Uh…" Aero said, feeling smaller all of the sudden "Yeah, something like that. Just needed to unwind. Look! I bought you something!"

He reached for his saddle bag and retrieved a vinyl record from it. It was a rare to find collector's edition that many DJ ponies sought and he was lucky to find it hidden behind a row of discarded records at the music store. He handed it to Vinyl and she looked at it with little interest. Aero's moment of cheerfulness dropped like a 16 ton anvil on a cartoon character.

"What's wrong V? Don't you like it? I heard it was pretty hard to find…"

"Yeah it's nice…but this is not what I wanted."

Aero blinked. "It isn't?"

"No Aero," she said suddenly jumping into his arms and embracing him "I wanted you."

Before he could react, she kissed him deeply, hooves caressing his mane and leaning as close as she could to him. Aero complied, and soon the ponies entered the room while still kissing, closing the door behind and discarding the record near the trashcan. They both jumped to the bed and began their romantic session, breaking the kiss momentarily as Aero nuzzled her face, as Vinyl returned the affectionate gesture as well. Their hooves worked on their bodies, massaging and making themselves warm against the cool temperature of their room. They continued their loving ritual as the night began to appear, moon shining through the window on their bodies...

The next morning, Aero and Vinyl decided to get up early and pack a nice lunch in a basket to visit the park. They found a nice spot under a big tree and laid down the blanket so they could lay down and get their contents from their basket. A bottle of the finest wine and some sandwiches were all they needed to spend an afternoon together. Vinyl leaned on Aero while he hugged her neck with an arm.

"I am happy everything is alright Aero."

"You and I both V. This is a step into a better life."

They shared a kiss and watched as the day went by all the way to the afternoon, where Celestia's sun slowly sank into the horizon, giving them the most beautiful sunset ever seen.

THE END


End file.
